Perfection Personified
by Editor-0
Summary: Sometimes powers are weird. Good, but weird. What happens when you can't really define your power in any tangible way? AltPower AU.


**Perfection Personified**

 **Chapter 1: Debut**

I do not own Worm or Vocaloid so please don't sue. This is a Worm AU/AltPower. It's been awhile since I've been on fanfiction, but I plan on updating my old stories as well so please wait.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Powers are weird..._ Taylor looked at the perfectly smooth, alabaster skin of her hand while sitting atop the roof of a warehouse in the docks. She idly twirled one of her lengths of pink hair before allowing it to spring back into shape. She had toyed with the idea of just going to school like she was now, but that would have caused even more drama and problems. This didn't make up for all of the shit she had gone through, nothing ever would, but it was definitely a boost to her self image. She was beautiful. She was radiant. She was... _too perfect._

Taylor didn't know what to think of her power really. She could change her appearance to what she was now, she could jump really high in a very dainty manner, and she could punch through some of the rotten walls in the warehouses. Oh, and she could sing. Actually, she felt compelled to sing sometimes. It was odd and didn't do anything as far as she could tell.

"... you see the children, just shoot... doesn't matter... see one... shoot the little bitch twice more to be sure... give them no chances..." Those voice were almost a block away from her. It seemed that she could add super hearing to this form as well. The question now was what to do? She should just go home. She didn't have much, if any real grasp on her powers yet. She had no idea who the voices belonged to so she would be going in blind if she intervened. BUT, but she was going to be a hero and heroes never turned a blind eye when others were in danger. She could do this right? If she couldn't, then she'd just jump away and they'd never catch up to her. _I can do this. No I have to do this. You can do this Taylor. You are going to be a hero._

Once she had successfully psyched herself up, Taylor pinpointed the area where she could here people scuffling around and leaped towards it.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lung was annoyed, not angry, not yet. He would get his money back and get the fools who dared to rob his casino. Hopefully his men would capture a few of them alive. He would take out his annoyance on them and the idiot guards at his casino. He may even use this as a demonstration on why no one disrespected him. Ever.

His men were just beginning to spread out when he caught sight of something falling out of the sky. It would end up landing in the middle of his men in a few moments. A smile came over his face and he chuckled as he saw what it was. So a new cape wanted to challenge him. He might have been more bothered with this intervention if she wasn't giving him a nice show. Perhaps he would let her live if she promised to entertain him later.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Taylor wasn't sure if she wanted to scream in fright or embarrassment as she made her descent into the center of the thugs she now recognized as ABB. Lung, freaking Lung was there! The big, bad dragon of Brockton Bay was looking right at her. Or rather he was looking right up her dress because it had ballooned out and slowed her descent. This was so embarrassing. Why couldn't her power make pants instead of a frilly pink and white dress with black bow ties? Sure her dress acted like a parachute for some odd reason, but right now she'd rather die than have a soft, comfy landing. Powers sucked sometimes.

She did a little pirouette in the air before turning it in a curtsy towards Lung as she made contact with the ground. She slowly stood up and looked up at Lung. She almost didn't breath as fear overtook her. This was the last cape she wanted to run into, especially on her first night out. Lung was about to speak when a gunshot went off. She felt something smack her in the side of the head and bounce off of it. She also noticed a bloody spot form on Lung's chest.

Everyone there slowly turned to look at her and Lung before taking a step back. Lung looked down at his chest and looked from her to someone behind her. He appeared to grow a couple of inches before holding a hand up to his face to spit a deformed bullet into it. "You cape stay put. No one move!"

Lung walked past Taylor in a few long strides. She heard someone whimper before she felt a large hand grab her by the back of the neck. She felt herself being lifted up and was turned to face Lung. He had grown maybe a foot taller and was holding another man by the the top of his head. He turned both of them towards the crowd of ABB.

"Do not disrespect. Do no not act on your own." His voice was more guttural now. He held the now struggling man out in front of him and made a whipping motion with his arm. There was a cracking sound and the man fell limp in his grip. Taylor was going to be sick.

"Do not disappoint me. Find them. Herd them to me. I stay here. Go now." The men didn't hesitate and ran off following his orders. He threw the lifeless corpse on the ground and found a bench to sit down on placing Taylor beside him with his hand around her neck.

"Woman, you are mine now. You will obey me. You will please me." Taylor shivered under his intense glare. _Oh my god... No._

Explosions and a motorcycle engine could be heard in the distance.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Armsmaster was on route to a disturbance in the docks. There had been a call about the ABB and Oni Lee moving throughout the area fighting someone else so he would see what he could do. Undoubtedly, Lung would be there. He always showed up when the ABB went out in such force. He at least hoped that he would be there. He was itching to test out the new tranquilizer on Lung to see if it worked or not. Plus taking down Lung would be good for his resume.

As the wheels on his motorcycle screeched during a tight turn, his helmet picked up on something to his right. He spun around and shown his headlights on Lung sitting on a bench holding... a life sized doll? No, a person, a cape maybe. She appeared to be in distress given that she was holding herself deathly still with her eyes wide with fright. Hmm, he didn't remember her from any of the cape databases. She must be a new trigger then.

"Lung give up now and let go of the girl." He didn't expect Lung to obey, he never did. He'd just have to hit him with a dart before things could escalate.

"No." Armsmaster brought his spear to bear and brought his combat modeling program. It wasn't finished yet, but this would be a good test for it. Tonight was turning out to be a good field test for at least 2 prototypes. Even if the prototypes didn't work, he should get enough data to make them work. He rolled to the side as Lung punched the ground where he had been, creating a small crater. _Hmm, he's close to stage 2 and is starting to grow scales. Call for reinforcements disengage to slow growth. Still carrying hostage. Her screaming is getting annoying._

"Operations. Armsmaster. Engaging with Lung. He's starting to move to stage 2. Send reinforcements to my location immediately."

"Operations. Battery and Assault are already en route ETA 1 minute." This was good. Battery and Assault could distract Lung while he hit him with the tranquilizer. He kept maneuvering out of Lung's range as best he could without engaging him in combat. Lung's growth had slowed down and he was stalling out between 9 and 10 feet tall with patchy scale coverings.

Reinforcements arrived on schedule as Assault jumped in front of Armsmaster to take the brunt of Lung's attack and redirect it into him. Lung went flying into a warehouse causing one of the walls to collapse.

"Here I am to save the day-y-y- Ouch! Battery what gives." Battery stood beside Assault shaking her head at him. This was not the time or place for his goofiness. They were facing down Lung after all. There was also another problem. She saw Lung holding someone in his hand.

"You forgot to mention that Lung had a hostage Armsmaster." For all his logic and modeling, the man forgot that not everyone had the advantages that he did.

"It's fine. She appears to be a new cape. So far she has come to no harm. Possible brute or regenerator." Battery wasn't too sure how to feel about that kind of cold analysis. Cape or not, being held hostage by Lung usually wasn't good for anyone's health. It also added another layer of difficulty to taking Lung down.

"Assault, Battery. Go to the right now and distract. I will go to the left." Assault and Battery didn't question him and followed his lead. Lung sprung out the warehouse at about 12 feet tall with full scales and talons on his hands and feet. Battery boosted her speed and grabbed Assault. She pulled him along the ground to help build up some kinetic energy for him to absorb and redirect. When they were close enough, she launched Assault at the dragon. However, Lung had caught on to what they were doing and used the screaming girl in his grip as impromtu club on Assault. Nobody expected what happened next as Assault was launched away like a baseball hitting a bat.

Battery rushed to where Assault had landed while she heard Armsmaster cursing. There was also a slight hum in the air that was slowly building to a crescendo.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Taylor screamed as she was flung around during the fight. This was not what she was expecting when she became a cape. Being kidnapped, brutalized, and used as a freaking club to beat up heroes was not what she was expecting. She just wanted to go out and fight bad guys and help people. Why didn't Armsmaster try to help free her instead of fighting Lung? Why was Lung not letting her go? Why was any of this happening?

She hated being used, being treated poorly for no other reason than people could, and she hated authority figures that just ignored what was happening to her. She wasn't just some _**thing**_ that people could _**use and abuse**_. She wasn't a _**toy**_ , a _**doll**_ , a... _**"**_ _ **I'm not a piece of CAKE..."**_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Armsmaster cursed as his tranquilizer dart bounced off of a scale that had just grown into the open spot he had been aiming at. He only had one more so he would need to make it count. It didn't help that Assault had been knocked away and Battery had gone to get him. It looked like escape was the best choice now. He would simply have to write the hostage off as a casualty. It would look bad, but would be accepted considering who they were facing off against. It would also clinch the case against Lung and bring in some heavy hitters to help take him out. Hopefully he would be on the team that subdues him.

He began to plan out escape scenarios when he heard music start playing out of nowhere. Then a voice began to sing. _**"**_ _ **I'm not a piece of CAKE..."**_

Lung was sent flying into another warehouse crushing it under his bulk and setting it alight as he began to generate flames. Armsmaster looked to where Lung had been and saw the girl he had been holding. She was scowling heavily and seemed to have a haughty air about her. She also wasn't wearing a mask. She was beautiful. Almost too perfect. _Hmm, Breaker of some sort with the way that pink hair is held perfectly in bilateral symmetry with spring or drill like extensions on each side. Skin has no pigmentation whatsoever and pink eyes. Possible albino._

Lung burst out of the warehouse in a halo of flames. His snout was already elongating and becoming more reptilian. He rushed at the girl who made no effort to stop him. She continued to sing.

" _ **...for you to just discard."**_ The next hit was a bitch slap from the girl using the back of her hand. Given how dainty she was, this should have done nothing. Instead a flaming comet was sent on a ballistic arc out over the ocean. No cratering of the ground, no displacement of air... _Breaker_.

The new cape stopped singing and the music stopped when she knocked Lung away. The girl looked at her hands and then where Lung had disappeared over the horizon.

Armsmaster got up and walked directly over to her. "Hero or Villain?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Taylor just stared at her hands. She beat Lung. SHE beat Lung the big bad dragon with a rather catchy tune and a slap to the face. Powers are weird.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when a voice spoke up beside her. "Hero or Villain?"

She looked up to Armsmaster with an incredulous look on her face. Did he really just ask that? "Hero."

"Truth." So a lie detector or something like that. Well this was awkward. The guy who didn't really come to save you just asks that out of the blue after all of that. Seriously?

"What were you doing with Lung? Are you a prostitute? Can you give me a brief summary of your powers? Would you like to join the Protectorate?" Taylor stared at him. Was he stupid or something? She just kicked Lung's ass and he asks her if she's prostitute! What the hell is his problem?! She was going to kick his ass.

"Armsy give a rest. She was kickass. Hands down owned Lung and sent me flying." Assault looked over at Taylor's clenched fists and reddening face. "Your bedside manner is lacking Doctor Tact. Please find some personality while your at it. Oh and Battery is behind you."

Armsmaster received a smack to the back of the head from Battery. "Don't even think of filing a complaint about that Armsmaster. Prostitute? You really asked someone that was being held hostage if they were a prostitute?"

"It was a logical conclusion. My models brought it up as..." He didn't finish the statement as Assault slapped his hand over his mouth.

"For all our sakes, shut up. Did you not see the girl bitch slap Lung and send him on a lovely cruise across the ocean? Which is awesome by the way Miss..." Taylor's anger had subsided substantially with these two putting Armsmaster in his place. It definitely didn't make up for what he said, but at least someone called him out on it. No one had ever bothered defending her before. She liked that.

"Kasane Teto." Taylor didn't know where that came from. It just felt right.

The three heroes tensed and looked at each other. Armsmaster was about to speak again, but Assault beat him to it. "So, are you ABB or was old scaly trying to recruit you?"

Taylor winced at the question. She should have expected that after blurting out that name. It sounded oriental. "Neither. He just caught me and, and... I don't want to talk about it."

Assault didn't like the way she looked away from them and covered herself. That spoke of bad things. "I think that's enough for tonight Miss Teto. I'll give you my card and we can get your statement later."

Taylor took the proffered business card and jumped over several buildings and out of sight.

Armsmaster glared at Assault before pulling out of his grip. "I need to get a retrieval team together to capture Lung while he is in the ocean."

All three heroes missed several teens watching them from a nearby warehouse before they disappeared.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Good so far? Yeah or nay.


End file.
